One More Day With You
by bearcat
Summary: Harm dreams of one more day with Mac


  
  
  
ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU   
  
Author Notes: I wrote this awhile back, during the time that I wrote "Fireworks", and decided to post this one as well. It deals with a character death, so I'm warning you right now. I hope you enjoy this little vignette that I wrote.  
  
  
Last night I had a crazy dream   
A wish was granted just for me   
It could be for anything   
I didn't ask for money Or a mansion in Malibu   
I simply wished for one more day with you   
One more day   
One more time   
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied   
But then again, I know what it would do   
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you   
  
  
April 23, 2010   
1630 EST   
Arlington National Cemetery Arlington, Virginia   
  
Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. took a deep breath before speaking to the air. Coming there everyday after work turned into a ritual. He still couldn't believe that he lost her five years ago during the birth of their second child, Samantha. The doctors told him that it was a freak accident and they couldn't do anything, even with the high-tech equipment they had. He was left with raising their children on his own, watching them grow up into what she would've want them to be. His hand reached up and brushed away a stray tear that slid down his cheek. He didn't even notice that he was crying at the moment. Very rarely did he cry anymore when he visited her grave since the tears would never bring her back to him and their children. Yet, she still held all of his heart and that was the main reason why he hadn't had a serious relationship over the course of those five years.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, the kids are at Bud and Harriet's, playing with AJ and Karri. They miss you so much. I miss you even more. Miss you more each day. They're growing up so much, Sarah. Matt started second grade this year. He reminds me so much of me. Samantha takes after you, with her chocolate brown eyes, which can make me do anything for her. Remind you of a certain person? Oh, Sarah, what happened that day? Why did you have to leave us all alone without you here with us?" The words stopped coming from his mouth because the tears came without prevail. He brushed them away quickly.   
  
"I still love you with all my heart, Sarah. No one could ever take your place in my heart. I just want you to know that before I leave today. I can't come tomorrow because I have court all day. Still have to protect the innocent. I love you so much, sweetheart." With that last word, Harm turned and walked away from the grave.   
  
  
2245 EST   
Rabb Residence   
McLean, Virginia   
  
Harm sat in the living room of the home he once shared with the love of his life. Two hours ago, he tucked his two children into bed and his daughter, Samantha asked how mommy was. She was so old for five years old and she knew that Harm visited Sarah everyday after work. He told his daughter that she was fine and that she loved Samantha so much. After leaving her room, he broke down in tears. She understood that Sarah wasn't coming back, because she was in heaven.   
  
A deep sigh escaped the confines of his throat. He missed her so much. They were only married for five years when she died. There were times when he blamed himself for her death because he wanted more than one child with her. If he didn't want that second child, she would still be here with him. Yet, he wouldn't have Samantha to love and watch grow up right in front of his eyes. He lost the only woman he loved in his life. Sarah meant so much to him; not only as his wife, but also as a partner, best friend, and lover. He could remember the day they met in the rose garden at the White House, which seemed so long ago. He felt so bad, leaving her standing there with her hand outstretched, but from that awkward meeting, a friendship blossomed and then a loving relationship. He laid his head back against the cushions of the couch and closed his eyes. The images of his life with Sarah flashed before his eyes, easing the pain in his heart until he woke-up the next morning for work.   
  
"I thought it was funny when you ducked under the table." A smile curved on his lips, while waiting for her to respond.   
  
"Harm, I'm a Marine. Marines don't duck." She shot back at him with a mischievous smile on her lips while she took another bite of her burger. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the corners of his mouth quirk up in another smirk.   
  
"What do Marines do?" He watched her tilt her head while she settled her eyes on him before answering his question.  
  
"Marines take cover, but never duck." She said and saw another smile form on his lips. He was amused by her answer to the question. It was true, though.   
  
"Trying to sneak away without saying good-bye, Major?" Harm called out when he saw her walking towards the parking lot.   
  
She stopped and turned towards him. He sat on the wall, smoking a cigar. "I prefer good luck." She said with a smile on her face, although she didn't know how. She met him halfway since he got down from his perch and walked to her.   
  
"Well, good luck." He wondered how he would get along without her here at JAG. She was his partner. He didn't think she would leave for a job at the law firm where Dalton the Clown worked. He hated breaking in new partners. First with Kate Pike, and Meg Austin, and now Mac. "Hey, don't cry. You'll give the Corps a bad name. It's not like you're moving to Afghanistan. We'll be battling in court next week." Harm brushed the tears from her cheeks in a gentle motion.   
  
"Permission to hug the Commander?" She asked, hoping that he would say yes. She didn't want to leave without hugging Harm goodbye.   
  
"Sure, permission granted" He opened his arms and she stepped into them. They held each other tight, fighting back the tears. After a minute or so, they pulled back from each other. Harm spotted Dalton's car pulling into the parking lot. "Here's your ride." He pointed to the car.   
  
"Yeah, but it's no tomcat." She repeated what he told her a few weeks ago with a smile. Then she walked over to the car, got in, and drove away with Dalton. Harm watched before retreating into the Headquarters.   
  
He stood across from her with hurt evident in his eyes. He didn't think she would actually do it. He thought that he had time before she decided on her answer. He never thought that he would lose her to Brumby. "Mac, you can't marry Brumby. He's not the right man for you."   
  
"And who is the right man for me, Harm?" She said, hoping that he would say what she wanted to hear. She knew in her heart that Mic was not the man for her. She couldn't love him like she did Harm, but Mic could give her the life she wanted. A life she really wanted with Harm. Mac held her breath while waiting for Harm to respond.   
  
Harm opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. How could he tell her? Come on, Rabb, this is your big moment, time for you let go, he thought. She deserved to know that he loved her with all his heart. "I'm the right man for you, Sarah." He heard a gasp come from her lips at the mention of her first name.   
  
"Harm, I..." Her words were cut off his mouth covering hers. Her arms automatically went around his neck, holding him tight against her body. Their first real kiss. And what a kiss it was!   
  
A whimpered escaped her lips when Harm pulled back to look down into her eyes. "Tell me I changed your mind." He held his breath, hoping that she felt the same way about him. He didn't want her to say that she got over her feelings for him or something like that.   
  
"Oh, you changed more than my mind, fly-boy." She gave him a seductive smile, took off Mic's ring and laid it on the coffee table. She took Harm's hand in hers and led him into her bedroom, where they didn't emerge until late the next day.   
  
A smile spread across her face when she looked at the results of the test. It was positive. She was indeed pregnant with his child. The family that they always wanted with each other was becoming more real everyday. She heard him come into their house. She couldn't wait any longer to tell him the wonderful news. She ran out of their bathroom and bounded down the stairs. Mac found him standing in the kitchen, looking through the mail on the table. He sensed her behind him and turned around.   
  
"What's with the huge smile, Marine?" Harm only wondered what happened on her personal day away from JAG.   
  
"Harm, I have some wonderful news to tell you." Mac walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms went around her middle, and his hands lightly caressed her back in sure strokes, while he waited for her to tell him the wonderful news. "We're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant!"   
  
Harm picked her up and twirled her around in his arms. The family that he always wanted was coming true. He couldn't believe that it would start this soon. Him and Sarah have only been married for six months. He thought it would take longer for her to get pregnant, but that wasn't true. "Oh, Sarah, you've made me so happy in the past six months. I love you so much."   
  
"I love you, too, Harm." Their lips met in a heated kiss. Arms wound themselves around necks and held on tight to the other person.   
  
Harm opened his eyes after the last memory flashed before his eyes. His heart ached from the pain of not having her with him. He always dreamed of spending forever with his Sarah. He never dreamt that he would lose her early in their marriage. Harm ran his fingers through his hair and stood up from the couch. He needed to get some sleep tonight. He had court tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning. Thank goodness, he went over his notes earlier before leaving work since his mind happened to be on something else.   
  
He strolled out of the living room and ascended the stairs to the room that he now shared only with himself. He shed his jeans and shirt before crawling into the large bed. Even though he had the bed all to himself, he still slept on his side of it. He never ventured over onto her side of the bed. More than ever, the smell of her drifted into his nostrils from her pillows. He missed the smell of her shampoo, the smell of her perfume. Harm closed his eyes and the images came back again as he drifted to sleep   
  
First thing I do, is pray for time to crawl   
Then I'd unplug the phone And keep the tv off   
I'd hold you every second   
Say a million I love you's   
That's what I'd do, with one more day with you   
One more day   
One more time   
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied   
But then again, I know what it would do   
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you   
  
Sarah stood across from her with a smile on her face. She never looked more beautiful in his eyes. He couldn't believe that she stood in front of him. In the flesh. He reached out on single hand and touched her cheek. The smoothness of her skin felt so warm underneath his fingertips. She leaned into this touch, laying her cheek in the palm of his hand. "Oh, God, Sarah, I missed you so much. I never thought I would hold you or touch you again." Harm whispered as he pulled her into his arms. He didn't want to let her go because he thought if he did, she disappear into the night. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the faint scent of her shampoo. A scent that his nose would never forget. He wanted to tell her so many things. So many things that included Matthew and Samantha, but he would rather hold her through the night, never letting go for anything.   
  
"I missed you, too, Harm." She whispered back. Tears fell from her eyes since she knew this reunion would only be for tonight. Sarah hated leaving Harm and their children. She so much wanted to be there with them, watching her children grow up in front of her eyes. But fate thought otherwise and she had to watch from afar, in the heavens. She clung to her husband, relishing in the feel of his arms holding her tight against him.   
  
"I don't ever want to let you go. I don't think I can bear having you leave me again. Sarah, I love you so much." He sat down on the couch, pulling her into his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Sarah wanted to tell him a million times that she loved him, but it would bring her back to this life.   
  
She wanted to hold him forever until the dream ended. "Oh, Harm. I love you so much, fly-boy." At the mention of her nickname for him, she felt drops on her hand. There tears coming from his eyes. Sarah reached up with one of her hands and brushed them away with her gentle fingers. Harm grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss in the center of her palm. The simple gesture made her heart swell with some much love for her husband.   
  
"Come on, my love. Let's go see our children." He got up from the couch, pulled her to her feet and together, they walked upstairs. They stood outside of Matthew's room and watched him sleep peacefully.   
  
"He's so handsome, just like his father. I always knew he would grow up to be like you, with the killer fly-boy smile and all." Sarah went into the room and stood beside her son's bed. She reached down and brushed away a lock of hair that fell across his forehead. Matthew stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. Sarah leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before retreating from the bedroom.   
  
She then let Harm lead her down the hallway to another room, where her daughter slept. Tears sprang from her eyes at the first glimpse of Samantha. It was a mirror image of herself. Sarah stood beside the bed, admiring the beautiful little girl she and Harm created five years ago. She gently ran her fingers through Samantha's hair while watching her sleep peacefully. Harm watched from the doorway, giving Sarah some time with their daughter. His heart clenched in pain because this could not be forever.   
  
"Harm, she looks so much like me. I never meant to leave her without knowing her. You've done a wonderful job raising our children. I wish I could be here with you."   
  
"Come with me, Sarah." He held out his hand and she placed hers in it. He drew her down the to their room that they shared together. In a matter of minutes, they were in bed together, making love to each one more time.   
  
Afterwards, Harm held her in his arms, with her head resting on his chest. "Always remember this, Sarah. I'll never love another like I loved you. You are the light of my life and my soulmate until the end of time. I love you with all my heart." He placed tiny kisses in her hair while he held the tears at bay from the time being.   
  
"I love you so much, Harmon Rabb Jr. You are a one in a million and somehow I managed to make you love me. I never knew that we would be together after our awkward meeting in the rose garden all those years ago. There were so many times when you could've left me, but you always stood by me and waited for me. I'll always be here with you and for you. I love you, fly-boy. Nothing can change that. Even though heaven and earth separate us, our hearts are still with each other." Sarah lightly kissed his chest and then closed her eyes, and letting the tears fall from her eyes, wetting his chest. Harm held Sarah into the night, never easing his arms that were wrapped around her.   
  
  
1745 EST   
Arlington National Cemetery Arlington, Virginia   
  
Court went faster than he expected today. He was finished around 1400 hours and decided to go through some of his notes for tomorrow before heading toward the cemetery. Again, he stood in front of her tombstone. His thoughts drifted back to the dream he had last night. It seemed to real, yet when he woke up, he knew that it was only a dream. He took a few minutes to admire the tombstone that belonged to his wife.   
  
"Hello, Sarah. I know that I said I wouldn't come today because of court, but it went faster than I'd expected. I believe I did well today, making sure that the Chief Petty Officer gets charged for murdering two of the men under his command. You would be proud of me, Sarah. I'm not letting my guard down with Mattoni this time. He wants a plea bargain, but I won't budge. The Chief deserves to spend a life sentence in Leavenworth. Samantha asked about you last night. I told her that you're fine and you miss her. She misses you so much, Marine.   
  
"The Admiral and Bud said they would come visit sometime next week. They miss you very much, Sarah. Especially Harriet. You two were best friends and now she has no one to tell her secrets too. Bud and I are up from promotion next month. Him for Commander and me for Rear Admiral. I'm moving up in the world, Marine. We just found out today after court from the Admiral. He is proud of both of us." Harm stopped talking and then he thought of something else to tell Sarah. A smile formed on his face for the first time in a few months. Just thinking about the dream made him smile a little bit, although it was painful. "I need to tell you something. Last night I had a crazy dream...."  
  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day Leave me wishing still, for one more day   
  
The End   
  



End file.
